PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); The Epidemiology & Cancer Control Program is composed of 34 investigators (30 Full and 4 Associate members) from 12 Departments. The overall mission of the Program is to reduce the risk of cancer occurrence and death and to enhance the quality of life of cancer survivors. To fulfill this mission, it has 4 major scientific objectives: 1) To identify environmental and genetic determinants of cancer to improve means of cancer prevention, focusing specifically on understanding the role of environmental factors in cancer etiology, determining the metabolic and reproductive factors in cancer etiology, understanding the role of human genetics in cancer etiology and progression, and identifying cancer risks associated with the human microbiome; 2) To reduce cancer burden by risk factor modification, with a specific focus on obesity control and tobacco use reduction; 3) To reduce cancer burden by early detection of cancer, with a specific focus on the application of methods to increase screening participation by underserved populations and the development of novel early detection biomarkers; and 4) To address cancer-related burden in patients and survivors, with a particular emphasis on meeting the needs of the underserved. The research focus areas are interdisciplinary, including population, laboratory and clinical scientists from ECC and other NYU CancerInstitute Research Programs. Drs. Richard Hayes and Brian Schmidt are the Co-Leaders for this Program. This is a new Program that currently has $16,940,943 on funding. Publications for the period total 216, of which 17.6% are intra-programmatic, 11.1% are inter-programmatic, and 8.8% are both intra- and interprogrammatic collaborations.